You are so cool
by Marie Death Evans
Summary: Maka es una niña torpe y buscapleitos que esta enamorada del tipico principe de la escuela: Soul Evans. Y la nena anda de pura suerte y este le pide que sea su novia... pero el no es la persona que ella creía qe era... pero no tiene por qe ser malo


Capitulo 1

Hola mi nombre es Maka Albarn. Una chica linda, brillante y normalmente en las nubes entrara al colegio en esta primavera… ¡sí! ¡esa soy yo!

Y de pronto, el hombre de mis sueños apareció. Un hombre con una sonrisa gentil, Soul Eater Evans.

Iba corriendo a todo lo que da para no llegar tarde a clases, y cuando logro ver el portón de la escuela el maldito prefecto empieza a cerrar l puerta. ¿acaso no le agrado o solo es malvado?

-¡N..NO! ¡Stop!-grite lanzándome pero tropecé con mis cordones y acabe de bruces e el piso.

Todo mundo me miraba extrañado mientras yo aún seguía en el piso temblado de dolor ToT.

-Oye… ¿estás bien? ¡Eso… eso debe doler!

-No llegué tarde ¿verdad?-dije levantándome

-Sí, si estás bien ¿Por qué no tratas de levantarte?... ¿oye Maka? ¿Estás bien?-me dijo una encantadora voz que me ofreció su mano.

Me levante de un brinco al verlo.

-¡_Soul Ester Evans!_

Me zafe de su agarre y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude… pero la inteligente que soy no se amarro los cordones y volví a caerme. Me levante y seguí corriendo pero choque con Kilik, luego le saque la vuelta y me resbale la entrada con el jugo que había dejado caer este ultimo.

-Ella es divertida… oye Soul ¿conoces a esa chica?

-Ella es una chica de mi clase…-dijo este medio riendo por mis torpes acciones.

-_Waaahh! ¡no! ¡no! Esto es tan humillante, quiero morirme! ¡¿Por qué… de todo el mundo tenía que caerme en frente de Soul Evans?-_me dije llorando abrazando mis rodillas.

¡Ve a clase! ¡la campana ya sonó!-me regaño Nyygus-sensei con una tabla en sus manos.

-¡No quiero ir!-chillé

-Te pones así por una heridita…-le reprochó.

-¡Es una herida en el corazón que no puede sanar! ¡Solo mándeme a casa!-dije llorando.

Ella se harto de mi griterío y me golpeo con la tabla en la cabeza y me obligó a salir de la enfermería con solo una bandita en el puente de la nariz.

Estoy asustada de volver a clase… Él probablemente se reirá de mí. Debe estar avergonzado de mi porque soy torpe… no me importaría si fuera con otra persona, pero no quería cometer errores enfrente de Soul-sempai.

Abrí la puerta del salón para encontrarme directamente con su rostro y hermosos ojos escarlata y su varonil rostro.

-¡Oye Maka, lo vi todo! Tus calzones de fresitas…-grito Ox

-Tenemos que agradecerte el que nos ofrezcas un show tan a menudo…-le siguió el juego Harvard.

-¡Me has dado una razón para no faltar a clases!-exclamo el molesto de Hero.

Y ahí estaba yo, parada como idiota frente a la clase con una sosa bandita en la nariz y el hombre de mis sueños mirando como me humillaban.

Porque tuve que entrar por la puerta del frente…? Espera… ¡hoy no ando con calzones de fresitas idiota! ¡me las pagaran chicos… Ox, Harvard y Hero que gritaron todas esas tonterías! ¡a menos que me parta un rayo, esperen y verán!

Solo pido que Soul Evans-sempai este ciego a lo que mira, sordo a lo que escucha, que no diga nada… que sea como un hombre invisible, solo por ahora… ¡Por favor!.

-Todos, a callar. Sigue la clase de educación física así que alístense-dijo como si nada haciendo el papel del representante de la clase como siempre-¿A quién le toca cerrar hoy? Tu tienes la llave Ox, ¿verdad?... Maka regrese a su asiento, por favor.

-¿Eh?... Sí-dije desconcertada agarrando los tirantes de mi mochila.

Al pasar sentí como tocaba mi hombro y me susurraba.

-No ha necesidad de apenarse por un pequeño tropiezo… no les hagas caso-dijo y luego me empujo levemente para que siguiera con mi camino. **(n/a: y apenarse por 20 esta bien? -_-U)**

Soul Evans-sempai tu eres…*conmovida*… ¡Eres un chico genial!. Casi puedo ver flores y brillo saliendo de tu perfecta persona.

-Si pero hiciste una elección difícil. Soul Eater Evans es lo mejor que hay en nuestra escuela. ¿sabes cuantas chicas están detrás de el? El es guapo y listo. Tiene una buena personalidad aparte de una buena familia. Una persona como el es raro de ver en estos días. No solo les gusta a las chicas, los chicos y los maestros lo adoran. ¿tu crees que un príncipe como Soul Evans se dignaría a mirarte?-dijo mi amiga Liz de cabello rubio perfecto y personalidad femenina en la clase de educación física.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?-dije molesta tomándola del cuello de su sudadera.

-¡Qué no te comportas como una chica de bien, además de que eres torpe y cabeza dura, además de violenta!-dijo imitado mi acción de agarrarme de la camisa.

Claro que la diferencia era que ella no estaba tan furiosa y que yo no estaba asustada a diferencia de ella hace un momento. Las dos volteamos ante el ruido que se estaba haciendo en las canchas de al lado.

-Los chicos jugaran baloncesto. Es el turno de Soul Evans-dijo mirando como se quitaba la chaqueta para dejarse la playera y empezar a jugar-Oh, dios. No sé de quien será hijo, pero si que es bien parecido (L)

Mientas el jugaba podía oír a las maestras mas viejas hablar desde las ventanas del edifiio de atrás de mí por una ventana.

-Si solo fuera diez años mas joven…

Y a todo su club de fans….

-Kyaaa! Es Soul Evans!

-Oh… oh es tan perfecto!

Y curiosamente también a los chicos… todos murmuraban su nombre peor creo que algunos lo hacían con intenciones mas románticas, cosa que da mucho miedo. Pero yo también suspiraba mientras lo veía jugar habilidosamente al basquetbol.

Por lo que ves y hasta donde tu sabes, Soul Eater Evans es la celebridad de la escuela y yo soy una de sus admiradoras. Me enamore a primera vista en mi primer día de clases …y cuando me si cuenta de que estaba en el mismo salón, mi corazón palpito con alegría pero acercarse a él o es algo facil.

Su rostro lo hace parecer como si viniera de una familia noble. Entro al colegio con las mejores calificaciones y los rumores dicen que es bien dotado para el piano. Pero mas que nada su personalidad tranquila y reflexiva es lo que me atrae mas. Es difícil de creer que somos de la misma edad cuando reviso todas sus cualidades.

-_Es tan genial… el es como un príncipe. Oh príncipe Soul Evans te amo!_

Pero afortunadamente el aun no tiene novia! ¡lo que significa que tengo oportunidad… *mirada felina* De todos modos el que lo pueda ver en clase todos lo días me hace feliz. Mirarlo desde mi asiento es toda una ventaja.

Al final de clases me pidió el profesor vaciar los cubos de basura del aula y tuve que quedarme un poco más después de clases para vaciarlos en los botes grandes ToT.

-Por favor, no haga eso. Creí ser claro la otra vez. No me haga tener que repetírselo. Me coloca en una situación incómoda…

-¿Por qué?-se oyó una voz femenina

-_¿Uh? _-me acerque a donde se oían las voces.

-¿…porque no? ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí? No puedo aceptarlo así como así…-suplico la hermosa chica de cabello largo y negro, que parecía toda una modelo.-dime el porque de tu negativa…-en eso el chico se mueve un poco de lugar y deja que le vean al rostro.

-_¡Es Soul-sempai!_

¿Qué es esta atmosfera? ¿esta ella declarándose a él? Un momento… yo la conozco… es una estudiante de segundo grado conocida como _la princesa de hielo_ porque es muy hermosa y sociable.

-Bien…-dijo Soul.

-_¡No!_ ¡No! Que no el responda que no salga con ella por favor!-dije escondiéndome en una pared para que ellos no me vieran.

-Bien… te lo diré, la razón por la cual no puedo salir contigo…-dijo este algo fastidiado-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí? Tu solo me escogiste para lucirte, igual que haces con tus accesorios y tu ropa, ¿no es así? Conozco a las personas como tú. Si no lleno tus estándares, me arrojaras sin dudarlo y buscaras u nuevo juguete con el cual jugar. Y aún así no sabrías que estas haciendo algo mas porque así es como tu eres al fin y al cabo…-dijo con una expresión fría y seria.

-_Ah.. eso se oyó… un poco duro_.

-¡Soul Evans, tú…!-comenzó a gritarle.

-¿Estoy en lo cierto?-dijo este algo burlón y con las manos en los bolsillos, y aunque me cueste admitirlo aún así se veía genial!.

-_Nunca lo había visto decir algo así…_

-¡Eres un bastardo!-dijo queriendo golpearlo.

-¿Por que no actúas con madurez ya que eres mayor que yo?-dijo atrapando su muñeca en el aire apretando con mas fuerza de la necesaria…-y nunca más pidas que salgamos de nuevo.-dijo con una cara peligrosa una de esas de _ si no haces lo que te digo…_

Soul me ha dado miedo. Decirle algo así a una chica. Él es mas frío de lo que imagine. Ahora se que no quiero tenerlo como enemigo. Pero aun así me parece tan genial…

No me di cuenta y Soul dio al vuelta al edificio topándose conmigo. Como era de suponerse corrí lejos de el, algo asustada y avergonzada… y como siempre me di en al cara con un árbol.

Soul:_¿otra vez?_

-¿Quién…quien fue...? ¿el que planto este árbol aquí?-dije medio en K.O. al pie del árbol.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Soul.

-_No, no estoy bien… me siento como si me estuviera tragando la tierra…_-pensé con lagrimas en os ojos.

-Eres una verdadera buscapleitos ¿no es así?-dijo tomándome de los brazos para levantarme.

-Uh.. um… yo… lo siento-dije levemente sonrojada

-¿Lo escuchaste?-dijo Soul-¿podrías pretender que no escuchaste nada?-dijo ya estando sentados e una banca-no es algo bueno, y no quiero que se esparza ningún rumor.

-¡Por…por supuesto! ¡No diré nada!

-En verdad… gracias.

-Pero… porque le dijiste que no a ella? Esa sempai, ella es muy linda y popular. Aún una chica como yo se rendiría ante ella… ¿tan altos son tus estándares?

El solo sonrió hacia la nada algo perdido en sus pensamientos, como si estuviese planeando algo.

-Creo que soy un poco egoísta. Quiero a alguien en quien pueda confiar, alguien que realmente se preocupe por mí…-(n/a: apréndanse esta frase de memoria ;D)-Alguien que me quiera pesar de mis defectos y mi egoísmo.

Fue una sorpresa. Que Soul parecía tan perfecto y sin un defecto… tuviera un lado débil y suave. Pero yo podría…

-Si por mi fuera no me huera importado eso. Me hubieras gustado a pesar de todo y nunca lo lamentaría…-dije mirando hacia otro lado, el se sorprendió de mis palabras-_¡maldición!_-pensé y me tape la boca, pero era demasiado tarde-_¡¿Qué acabo de decir?_

-¿De veras?-pregunto Soul.

Se acerco a mi rostro mucho…

-…entonces…-_¡dios mío! ¿me pedirá que salgamos?_

-Hey soul, ¿que estas haciendo? ¡te estaba buscando!-gritó uno de los amigos de Soul.

No hace fala mencionar que se alejo de mi rápidamente ¿verdad?

-¡h… lo siento!-dijo y se levanto.

-_¡oye, oye… no puedes irte así nomás! ¡Las cosas iba tan bien!_ _¡¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir después?_

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
